Out of the Darkness
by onethousandpairings
Summary: Odysseus and his crew are on their way home from the war when they land on a mysterious island. They encounter a Krafayis. Can the Doctor and Amy save them and teach them a lesson about mercy? Rated T for violence, gore, and description.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Didn't think I'd write another story so soon. This episode of Odysseus is completely made up an cannot be found in the book, The Odyssey**

"4 days. It had been 4 days since Odysseus and his men had seen land. Rowing for 4 days straight and taking breaks every few hours. their muscles hurt and they were tired and hungry.

"Odysseus, how far are we from the next island?" one of the men asked.

Odysseus looked around.

"Soon." he said. he pointed at something in the distance.

His men followed his gaze. He was pointing at an island. A small island about 5 miles away. His men cheered. Suddenly they all gained energy and they rowed faster toward the small island.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _The Doctor and Amy were darting towards the TARDIS at full speed, dodging the flying arrows that were being aimed at them._

 _"AMY , RUN FASTER!" the Doctor yelled. His ginger companion was not that far behind him bust far enough so he couldn't grab her hand and pull her along._

 _"I'm trying! Have You ever had to run in heels?" Amy yelled after him._

 _An arrow was shot and it sailed inches past her head. They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door and waited for his companion. Amy ran into the TARDIS, just barely dodging another arrow. The Doctor slammed the door shut. as soon as the Doctor shut the door, an arrow punctured the exterior of the ship, just above the 'Saint John's ambulance' sticker._

 _Amy slowed to a stop just in front of the Doctor. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths._

 _"What have you learned today Doctor?" Amy asked sarcastically._

 _The Doctor looked at her before standing straight up, fixing his blue bow tie and said, "That pinky swears are offensive on some planets."_

 _"Good. Now, unless you are on earth, don't offer to pinky swear on something." Amy said._

 _"Where do you want to go, Pond?" he asked._

 _Before Amy could answer, the TARDIS whirred to life. It made the whooshing noise, as it did every time they took off or landed._

 _"Ancient Greece?" Amy suggested._

 _"What? No new planet?"_

 _"Not if you're going to pinky swear." Amy said. The Doctor raised a finger and opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out._

 _"Shut up." He said before turning his back to her and playing with the console, "I told my..." The Doctor paused for a moment. He looked down at the console and the look a grief appeared on his face, "My friend, Rose. I told her I would take her to Barcelona. The planet, not the city. I haven't been to Barcelona in a while. Would love to take you there, rather than ancient Greece." The Doctor was almost pleading with Amy._

 _Amy pushed her ginger hair out of her eyes and sighed in defeat.  
"Sounds fun."_

 _The Doctor's eyes shined. He snapped from his gloomy state and back into the rambunctious Time Lord she knew. He pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS made its whooshing noise again. They had landed._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Odysseus and his men had landed on the strange island soon after they had discovered it. They jumped off the ship just as soon as the ship hit the sand.

The sand was white and it spread. At the edge of the sand was a forest, dense with life. Birds flew from tree to tree and various land animals roamed the forest floor. Including hogs.

"Odysseus, look at this land. It's perfect for hunting."

Odysseus looked at the hogs then at his men who were mildly emaciated.

"Go get your spears." Odysseus told them. His men silently cheered before climbing back onto their ship and grabbing their spears.

The group of men wandered into the forest. When they got close enough, Odysseus gave the order for the men to make a circle around the group of hogs. They did as they were told. They circled around the hogs, like a hungry proud of lions. they hid in the surrounding brush. They closed in on the animals. The hogs were completely oblivious to the presence of the humans.

Odysseus made the first move. He leaped out of the bushes at the closest hog. He brought his spear up into the air and brought it down, into the sow's back. It shrieked in agony before it went limp. This warned all the other hogs and soon they were all running for their lives. The men ran out of the bushes throwing their spears at the hogs. only a couple spears made it into a hogs body. One man threw himself at a hog. He pinned the hog down and killed it with its spear.

In all, Odysseus's men had killed 3 hogs. It had been a successful hunt. There were 7 men and they had to share the food. They sat on the beach, around a fire enjoying their feast and sharing stories. They acted like nothing was wrong.

"As mush fun as this has been, I'm extremely tired." One of Odysseus's men, Eurylochus said.

"We must find shelter." Odysseus announced.

They got up from their spots and started back towards the woods.

It wasn't a long hike before they finally found a cave.

"Polites, go check that cave." Odysseus ordered.

Polites nodded and pointed his spear at the cave and entered. It hadn't been more than 30 seconds before they all heard a horrified screech and Polites flew out of the cave backwards. A tree stopped him from flying any further.

Odysseus's men looked terrified. Odysseus looked slightly more terrified than the others. Odysseus and his men all stood in a line looking into the cave, except for Eurylochus, who was tending to Polites's injuries.

"LOOK OUT!" Odysseus suddenly cried but he was cut off by a shriek.

Suddenly Perimedes was in the air, almost like he was flying. His arms and legs were flailing and blood was dripping from his body as he was being ripped apart by whatever had a hold of him. All Odysseus's men could do was watch in horror as their shipmate suffered. Odysseus jumped into action. He grabbed a spear from one of his near by shipmates and threw it into the air. It amazed and also terrified his men when the spear stopped in mid air. What ever had Perimedes in its grip dropped him and let out a loud shriek./p

No one made a move. They just watched the footsteps appearing on the ground leading back into the cave.

As soon as the shrieking ceased, the crew moved towards Perimedes' remains. There wasn't much left. He was a mangled mess. His stomach and chest were gone. Only broken bones and half his organs laying in his mutilated body. The sight was sickening. most of them turned away. His remains lay in a large pool of crimson blood.

"We have to get out of here." someone said.

'How is Polites?" Odysseus called to Eurylochus.

"Broken ribs. Odysseus, we must get out of here." Eurylochus said.

"Let's go." Odysseus said. He helped Eurylochus carry Polites out of harms way. They sprinted away, terrified that whatever just attacked their two shipmates might attack again. They rounded the corner and almost ran right into a blue police box.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"Where are we?" Amy asked._

 _The Doctor grabbed the screen and pulled it towards him. He frowned._

 _"This can't be right." he looked at the screen, confusion spread across his face._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"We've seemed to have landed in ancient Greece."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ancient Greece? You said we were going to Barcelona." Amy said._

 _"I know. That's where I set the destination to." The Doctor said, scratching his head and raising an eyebrow._

 _"Well, let's take a look." Amy said, grabbing her coat from the nearby railing and slipping it on. The Doctor reluctantly followed her. Amy opened the door and stepped out of the blue box. She looked around. It was a beautiful place. They were in a forest filled with life. In the distance, Amy could hear waves crashing onto shore._

 _"_ _This is not Barcelona." The Doctor muttered to himself._

 _"_ _This place is beautiful!" Amy exclaimed. She began walking away from the TARDIS and into the forest, looking behind her every now and then to make sure the Doctor was with her. The last time she checked on him, he was leaning against a tree trunk fiddling with his bow tie._

 _"_ _Come on, Doctor. Keep up!" Amy said, turning back around and waved her hand back and forth. The Doctor obeyed Amy and pushed himself off the tree and followed her._

 _"_ _Amy, don't you want to see a planet? Not a place that bored you to death in history in English class?" The Doctor asked, hoping that Amy would agree._

 _"_ _Hey, I liked the Odyssey." Amy raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Whatever. Can we please go?" The Doctor pleaded with his companion._

 _Amy didn't have time to answer for they had heard a shriek and screams coming from the direction of the TARDIS._

 _"_ _Come on, Pond!" The Doctor yelled, jumping into action. He darted off back towards the TARDIS with Amy hot on his tail._

 _"_ _What is that thing?" Eurylochus cried._

 _"_ _Shelter!" one of his men cried in relief._

 _"_ _No, no! It's too small! All of us can't fit in there." Odysseus said, leaning his head to the side so he could see around the box._

 _"_ _Well, we can at least try! Try the door!" Kalesius ordered, raising his left hand and gave a small battle cry._

 _With his free hand, Eurylochus and Alcaeus tried to break the doors of the TARDIS down. None of them noticed the Doctor and Amy emerge from the brush. The Doctor had slowed to a jog but saw the warriors and sped back up again._

 _"_ _Hey! What are you doing?" the Doctor shrieked, approaching them. They stopped their attempt at breaking into the TARDIS and turned around to face the Doctor. The Doctor froze in his tracks once he saw how beastly and violent they looked. Amy stayed safe behind the Doctor, only peeking at the group of warriors from over his shoulder._

 _The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Hi, sorry. Uh, you see, that's, uh, my box."_

 _Odysseus gave Polites to Kalesius and stepped forward._

 _"_ _And, who are you?" Odysseus asked. He looked stern._

 _"_ _My name is the Doctor and this," He stepped to the side to reveal his slightly terrified companion, "is Amy. And you are?"_

 _"_ _I am Odysseus and these are my men, Eurylochus, Kalesius, Alcaeus, and Polites."_

 _Amy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Doctor!" she whispered into his ear. She couldn't finish her sentence before the Doctor grabbed her hand and looked at Odysseus._

 _"_ _Excuse us for a minute." The Doctor excused himself and Amy and pulled her into the forest. They watched them disappear into the woods._

 _"_ _Doctor, what is happening?"_

 _"_ _We have to go. We can't be in a story. I don't know why the TARDIS brought us here nor do I understand HOW the TARDIS brought us here. It's a story! This never happened." The Doctor went on._

 _He knelt down, dug up some dirt, and put studied it. He studied the minerals in the dirt then an earthworm came crawling out of the pile of dirt and on to the Doctor's wrist. He curled his lips and brushed off the worm._

 _"_ _We're on Earth. Definitely on earth." The Doctor announced. "But the TARDIS was set for Barcelona. I didn't even set the destination for ancient Greece!"_

 _"_ _Has it ever occurred to you that the TARDIS could have messed up?" Amy smiled._

 _"_ _Oi!" The Doctor looked at with his mouth agape, obviously offended._

 _"_ _What if they're in trouble? Maybe the TARDIS brought us here for a reason." Amy said to him._

 _"_ _But this never happened. Who would we be saving?" The Doctor asked rhetorically._

"Can we just stick around for a little bit?" Amy asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But no longer than an hour." The Doctor sighed.

Amy and the Doctor turned around out of the forest and back towards the TARDIS.

"So why are you trying to break into the TAR- er… my box?" the Doctor asked the group of soldiers.

"We were attacked by a monster. We were looking for shelter and we found this cave. Perimedes took a look inside to make sure it was safe and that thing attacked him." Alcaeus told them.

"Oh? What did it look like?" Amy asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

Alcaeus looked at Odysseus. Odysseus let out a shaky sigh before scratching his head and describing it.

"It was a large… thing. It looked like large lizard but had the face of a bird. It was blueish and had scales. It had a large horn on the top of its head. Its tail was long like a dinosaurs and prickly."

"And you were the only one who saw it?" The Doctor cocked his slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"It injured one of my men and killed another. We didn't get the chance to kill it." Odysseus said.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. His eyes widened and he looked Odysseus in the eyes, "Don't kill it!"

"I don't understand." Someone said.

"Look, right now it doesn't matter. Give us a minute so we can help you." The Doctor told them. He grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged her into the TARDIS. He left Odysseus and his men outside, spears in hand, anxious. They stood in silence waiting for the weird duo to return.

"Odysseus, that-that thing killed Perimedes and injured Polites. Let's make it pay." Eurylochus declared, raising his spear and giving a faint battle cry.

"Let's make it pay!" Kalesius cried raising his spear as well.

"Outnumbered, Odysseus gave in. He led his group of men away from the TARDIS and back to the cave, ready for a battle.

"Doctor, that sounds like a Krafayis!" Amy said.

"Sounds like it." The Doctor agreed, "If it is, it's a stranding and is far from home." He grabbed a brown leather bracelet and put it in his pocket. Amy looked at it curiously.

"It's a time manipulator, like a teleport. I had a friend once that used this. Only he used it to go back in time to the 1700s and flirt with the French women." The Doctor laughed to himself.

Coming back to reality, the Doctor looked around for Amy who had made her way towards the door. He patted his breast pocket to make sure his sonic screwdriver was in place.

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed, "Woah I haven't said that in a long time!"

He pushed Amy out of the door only to find that the forest floor was empty. No soldiers.

"Doctor…" Amy said looking around.

"Dammit, they went after it!" The Doctor yelled. He took off running in a random direction, looking for the angry soldiers. Amy followed hot on his heels, listening for blood curdling screams.

"Do you even have a clue as to where they are?!" Amy huffed.

"No idea! They're going to kill that Krafayis! They have to be stopped!"

The soldiers found their way back to the cave that housed the aggravated alien. Earlier they had put Polites behind some trees and covered him in leaves. As they walked they discussed their plan. Every now and then they had to swat a bug away.

"Make a semicircle around the cave. Stay alert and keep your spears ready." Odysseus ordered his men.

"How are we supposed to know who it's going to attack? You're the only one who can see it."

"I will have to call our names. If you hear your name, stab." Odysseus told them.

They slowed their pace as they approached the eerie looking cave. The forest was a beautiful place but the large pool of blood ruined the view.

They all got into their positions around the cave with their spears at the ready. Odysseus looked around the circle before cupping his hands around his mouth and letting out a loud battle cry. It echoed in the air. The ground shook, their hearts pounded, and the Krafayis came into Odysseus's view. It screeched.

"Kalesius!" Odysseus shrieked.

Kalesius lunged forward and thrust his spear forward. The Krafayis cried in pain. Odysseus saw that it has lifted its clawed foot. It was limping towards Eurylochus.

"Eurylochus! It's about to jump!" Odysseus yelled. Eurylochus got down on the ground and barrel rolled under the monster and thrust his spear into its stomach. Odysseus didn't get the chance to warn Kalesius as the monster turned away to flee. It's large, prickly tail, hitting Kalesius hard him enough to make him go flying back and to snap the spinal cord.

Odysseus had had enough. He Ran towards the fleeing alien, lunged, and stabbed the alien in his side, hard enough to force a normal animals ribs to break. As he lunged, The Doctor, who had followed the screams, jumped through the brush and into the battle ring. The Krafayis let out a final blood curdling scream before collapsing. Eurylochus rolled out of the way before the alien his the ground.

"Odysseus what have you done?!" The Doctor screamed at Odysseus, pushing him away from the Krafayis.

"It killed two of my men! It got what it deserved!" Odysseus yelled back at the Doctor.

"It was stranded and terrified!" the Doctor retorted. He clenched his fists, angry at the warriors for their ruthlessness.

"It's a monster!"

"It's an alien who was stranded and now because of you, can't go home!"

While the Doctor and Odysseus continued their screaming match, Amy, who could see the Krafayis, cautiously moved towards it. Amy could hear its grunts and soft cries.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled over their screaming. The Doctor backed away from Odysseus and stared at Amy.

"It's still alive. We should at least try to save it." Amy looked up at the Doctor from the ground. The Doctor could see that Amy was stroking the large alien's neck. By that time it had rolled over on to its side and its moaning had quieted down. It had a deep gash in its upturned side.

"Amy," The Doctors voice softened. He bent took a step forward towards Amy and sat on his haunches in front of her, "There is nothing we can do."

Amy looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. She looked down at the alien. It lifted its head to look around and then grunted.

Amy stood up beside the Doctor.

"Was killing it necessary?" Amy asked. She spoke with a softer tone than the Doctor.

"It was a threat.

"And so are all the witches and monsters you've met in this-", Amy was cut off by the Doctor elbowing her in the ribs.

"Don't." He whispered.

Odysseus brushed her words off.

"What exactly is that thing?" Alcaeus asked.

"They're called Krafayis. They're aliens. They travel and hunt in packs but they are quick to abandon if one isn't capable of hunting. They're also very aggressive. But they're even more aggressive if they're provoked." The Doctor glared at Odysseus.

"Well what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Let it be?" Odysseus suggested.

The Doctor looked at the Krafayis that lie behind them. It wasn't breathing.  
"Nothing we can do…" The Doctor agreed, his voice trailing off. Amy sighed. The Doctor threw an arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Let's go, Amy." The Doctor said softly. He turned around and guided her back in direction of the TARDIS. Odysseus and his 2 remaining men.

They walked in silence back towards the TARDIS. They walked slowly, only stopping to pick up Polites from his resting spot on the forest floor.

Once there, the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and Amy stepped in. Before the Doctor followed her in, he closed the door behind her and turned around to face Odysseus.

"What you did was understandable. Nonetheless it was still wrong. They're blind." The Doctor nodded towards Alcaeus, "You said someone went into the cave to check it out. It saw you as a threat and attacked."

"And we were supposed to know all of this information?" Eurylochus stepped forward.

The Doctor glared at him. "No. But there was still no need to kill it. Try looking at the world from its point of view." The Doctor muttered. He left the group of soldiers in silence. He turned around and opened the door of the TARDIS.

Amy was leaning on the railing with her arms crossed.

"So how did the TARDIS get here if this is just a story?" She asked. She pushed herself off the railing and followed the Doctor around the console. The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS groaned. Amy could only imagine the astonishment of the soldiers as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Amy, call it a theory, but I think we were actually on earth. I think the Odyssey may be a true story." The Doctor looked her in the eye.

At first Amy thought he was joking but she saw the serious look on his face.

"Impossible!" Amy softly cried. "How? Those monsters they encounter in the book. They can't be real! Wouldn't scientists have found fossils by now?"

"You can't repeat this but in time, scientists are going to discover thousands of new fossils belonging to species no human has ever heard of. It may not happen in your life time but it will happen." The Doctor told her.

Amy wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Want to go to Barcelona? For real this time?" The Doctor asked.

Amy smiled at him. "Sure."


End file.
